


Two-Faced

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon - Cartoon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: Being two people at once is exhausting.Written in the original canon, not the movie- or the comic-verse
Relationships: Jem | Jerrica Benton/Rio Pacheco
Kudos: 12





	Two-Faced

Being two people at once was exhausting, but at the same time, it was something Jerrica somehow felt was her destiny. She kind of felt like she'd always had a second person inside her- a shinier, brighter version of herself. Someone who didn't have to worry about the day-to-day worries of running a record company. And a foster home. And managing a world-famous rock band. Someone who could just enjoy the limelight and sing all day and wear high fashion and spread positivity...

And steal her own boyfriend from herself...

No one ever said being two people at once was easy. Aside from the countless times someone asked for Jem when she was Jerrica- or vice versa- and she had to do a quick change behind the nearest door or column, being CEO of Starlight Music was a full-time job- but so was being Jem the rock star. Her days were usually spent with the band, the evenings and most nights working on business. Except when Jerrica was needed at Starlight Music during the day...

Needless to say, she got very little sleep. But most days she wouldn't have it any other way.

But Rio... Rio was another story. To be honest, there was no way to justify Rio's relationship with Jem. And Jerrica should have known better than to react to him as Jem. But _she_ knew she was the same person, and she couldn't help kissing him when he was just... so kissable. It was only after she had just kissed Rio as Jem that she realized that her boyfriend had actually, willfully cheated on her. Sure, he had cheated on her with _her_ , but he didn't know that. And for as much as he claimed to hate liars and deception, he definitely had no problem holding Jem and dancing with Jem and kissing Jem, all while telling Jerrica how much he cared about her. 

Jerrica might actually be two people, but Rio had absolutely no problem showing how two-faced he was.


End file.
